Razia
by Iluya
Summary: "Sekarang letakkan barang-barang yang tidak sesuai dengan ketentuan sekolah di atas meja masing-masing" / DLDR.


Pagi itu, seusai PM (pendalaman materi) pagi, Gakuho masuk ke dalam ruang kelas dan memberikan pembimbingan akademik kepada siswa-siswi kelas 3-E.

"Berkaitan dengan kejadian penyitaan handphone berfitur milik Akabane Karma, saya berharap kalian menaati peraturan sekolah. Tidak ada lagi handphone berfitur yang dibawa lagi ke sekolah. Paham?", tanya Gakuho kepada para murid. Mereka yang berkeringat dingin mendengar 'ceramah pagi' dari sang kepala sekolah super sadis itu menjawab, "Siap, paham pak!". Tidak lupa, Karma memasang muka masam, karena aibnya disebar kepada seluruh murid.

Gakuho melanjutkan 'ceramah'nya, "Sebenarnya, ya, sah-sah saja kok kalian membawa barang-barang yang tidak sesuai dengan aturan sekolah, **te-ta-pi** , mohon langsung diingat siapa kepala sekolah kalian. Kalian yang masih berani membawa barang-barang _haram_ **akan langsung berhadapan dengan saya** begitu tertangkap". Karma mulai tersenyum miris. Pasalnya, ia tahu bahwa makhluk hidup yang berada di kelasnya membawa banyak barang-barang yang tidak sesuai dengan aturan sekolah, begitu pula dia.

"Oh iya, saya lupa mengatakan bahwa peralatan membunuh kalian masih diizinkan", tambah Gakuho, yang membuat seisi kelas menghela napas lega.

"Karena kalian sudah paham sesuai perkataan kalian tadi, sekarang letakkan barang-barang yang tidak sesuai dengan ketentuan sekolah di atas meja masing-masing", ucap Gakuho. Karasuma menatap tajam para siswa sambil bersandar pada pintu kelas. Koro-sensei hanya tersenyum aneh. Gakuho kemudian melihat ke arah Koro-sensei. "Kau juga", Koro-sensei mendadak panik. Pasalnya, ia membawa puluhan majalah dewasa, berbagai macam alat permainan, dan alat-alat berbahaya seperti misil temuannya dari Samuda Hindia.

Okajima langsung tersentak dan meremas celananya kuat-kuat. Ia benar-benar panik dan keringatnya menetes. _'Ini buku-buku **ajaib** gue gimana nasibnya, oi!'_ , batin Okajima miris, yang dengan tangan gemetarannya mengeluarkan _IPohn_ -nya beserta buku-buku _ajaib_ nya dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Hal serupa dialami oleh Nakamura. _'Humu-humuan gue tercinta... Maafkan gue, bentar lagi riwayat lu tamat...'_ , batin Nakamura sambil menangis. Dengan tangan yang gemetar, ia perlahan mengobok-obok tasnya untuk mencari dojin humu-humuannya, untuk dijadikan _sesembahan_ kepada yang mulia bapak Gakuho. Setelah beberapa saat meraba-raba isi tasnya, Nakamura tersenyum lebar. "YESHA GUE KAGA BAWA!", teriaknya sambil melompat bahagia. Begitu ditatap tajam oleh Gakuho, ia langsung duduk manis dan mulai memasang senyum-senyum aneh. _'Hoki gue hokiii! Untung humu-humuan gue kaga kebawaaa yes yes yes yesssss!'_ , batin Nakamura yang _over_ bahagia.

Beda lagi dengan Karma yang sudah veteran dengan razia-raziaan. Karma tersenyum pasrah dan mengeluarkan kartu remi beserta sebuah _cutter_ berukuran besar.

Mari berpindah ke sisi lain. Nagisa, yang diduga anak baik-baik, rupanya membawa _Belekberi_ beserta _earphone_ nya. Kayano yang duduk di sebelah Nagisa tertawa sambil meneteskan air matanya, dengan tangan yang mengeluarkan setumpuk komik.

Gakuho yang melihat reaksi lambat para murid pun mulai _gedek_ , membuka mulutnya, "Cepat letakkan dan angkat kedua tangan kalian! Lebih baik mengaku sekarang daripada nanti saya yang mengecek di tas kalian!"

Seisi kelas langsung rusuh dan mengangkat tangan mereka. Gakuho pun meminta Karasuma untuk berkeliling dan mengambil barang-barang haram di atas meja para murid dan meletakkannya di sebuah plastik berwarna merah.

Selepas itu, para murid diizinkan duduk dan-

"Yak, sekarang keluarkan seluruh isi tas kalian di atas meja. Cepat!", seru Gakuho. Seluruh siswa langsung mengeluarkan isi tas mereka.

Terlihatlah sampah-sampah abadi di atas meja yang kebanyakan murid laki-laki. Gakuho tersenyum. "Lumayan, kan? Sekalian bersih-bersih tas. Itu sampah-sampahnya jangan dipendem terus". Gakuho meminta Karasuma membantunya mengecek sekali lagi.

Di sisi Gakuho, ia berjalan dan melewati meja-meja berisi tumpukan sampah. Dengan langkahnya yang perlahan, ia dapat mengamati meja-meja bau busuk tersebut. " _Pomade_ -nya kemarikan, Hiroto", ucap Gakuho sambil menyodorkan tangannya untuk menyita _pomade_ milik Maehara. Yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum kecut dan menyerahkan pomadenya dengan tidak ikhlas. Gakuho melanjutkan langkahnya. "Kemarikan alat _make up_ -mu, Kaede", Kayano menyerahkan alat _make up_ -nya dan menangis jejeritan.

"Pil dietmu jangan dibawa ke sekolah. Saya simpan dulu ya, Sumire."

"Horibe, kemarikan semua peralatanmu."

"Kemarikan guntingmu, Ryunosuke.", ucap Gakuho kepada Chiba. Si poni badai itu menyerahkan guntingnya. Tiba-tiba, tanpa ada yang menduga, Gakuho langsung memotong puni Chiba yang super itu sampai tidak menutupi alis dengan satu kali guntingan. Seisi kelas syok, terlebih lagi Rinka yang memerah melihat muka seorang Chiba Ryuunosuke tanpa poni berlebih. Chiba langsung menutupi wajahnya layaknya seorang remaja perempuan yang mesem-mesem melihat sisi ganteng dari pacarnya.

Gakuho meletakkan gunting Chiba di mejanya dan melanjutkan 'perjalanan'nya. "Hmph. Sudah tidak ada lagi. Karasuma-sensei, apa yang kau dapat?"

Karasuma menyetor barang-barang tangkapannya kepada Gakuho. "Novel dewasa milik Kanzaki Yukiko, kunci inggris milik Terasaka Ryoma, _facepaint_ milik Hazama Kirara, dan kumbang milik Kurahashi Hinano", sebut Karasuma.

Gakuho memperhatikan kumbang milik Kurahashi, kemudian memujinya. "Hinano, kau punya hobi yang unik. Sayang sekali, kumbangmu ini akan jadi **makan malam** anakku nanti.", Kurahashi langsung berteriak-teriak tidak terima.

"Sekarang, Koro-sensei. Buang semua barang-barang terlarangmu ke Laut Cina Selatan dalam satu menit, atau kau kupecat", Koro-sensei langsung mengemas barangnya dan melesat pergi. Gakuho tersenyum.

"Baiklah, hari ini kita dapat sepuluh _earphone_ , sebuah novel dewasa, sebuah _cutter_ besar, sebuah kunci inggris, sekotak _facepaint_ , seekor kumbang, _pomade_ , alat _make up_ , pil diet, sebuah _tank mini_ , tujuh buah komik, sekotak kartu remi, lalu ada lima buah majalah porno, wah wah. Ada lima _IPohn_ juga rupanya. Ada... _Belekberi, Samson,_ dan wah, berani juga, membawa _tablet_ ke sekolah", Gakuho menyebutkan semua barang sitaan dari kelas ini. Murid-murid yang barang-barangnya disita hanya tersenyum pasrah.

Gakuho mengemas seluruh 'tangkapan'nya hari ini dalam sebuah plastik merah besar, dan kemudian memberi salam dan pergi dari kelas 3-E.

Selepas kepergian Gakuho, kelas 3-E langsung ricuh dan ramai berteriak.

"Ha-Ha-Hayami-san... Novelku...", ucap Kanzaki sedih. Rinka yang masih _kesemsem_ dengan Chiba yang tanpa poni itu pun menjawab, "A-ah? I-iya sa-sabar ya Kanzaki-san..."

Berbeda dengan respon Kanzaki yang kalem, Terasaka langsung mengamuki Karma. "AKABANE KARMA. _LU_ SIH NYURUH GUE BAWA _IPOHN_ GUE HARI INI. DISITA KAN JADINYA!". Karma hanya terkekeh, "Sori elah, lagi _gue_ juga _nggak_ tau bakal ada razia". Mendengar respon Karma, Terasaka langsung duduk dan memukul-mukul mejanya sampai puas.

Di sisi lain, Kayano menangis dengan heboh, membuat Kataoka terganggu dan mereka malah ribut berdua. Maehara yang _pomade_ nya disita, hanya terduduk murung. Bahkan Isogay -maksudnya Isogai, yang berusaha menenangkan Maehara malah kena amuknya. Di belakang lokasi KDRT antara Maehara dan Isogai, Nagisa diam dan merenung. _'Mamah nanti marah... Belekberi gue diambil segala... Ini udah pasti Mamah marah. Mamah, ampuni anakmu ini mah.'_

"AHG MINGGIR _LU_ SEMUAAAAA!"

Ha? Oho, rupanya itu teriakan malu dari seorang Chiba, yang dikerubungi murid-murid 3-E yang berusaha melihat wajahnya.

.

.

 _Intinya, hal ini membuat kelas 3-E mengangkat tombak besi dan papan-papan berisi keluhan atas razia yang terjadi._

 _Keesokan harinya, dikabarkan bahwa gedung tua lokasi kelas 3-E berada akan dibumihanguskan._

* * *

 **OH. MY. GOD.  
**

 **SALAHKAN RAZIA DADAKAN TADI PAGI YANG MEMBUAT SAYA MENULIS FIC GAJELAS INI.**

 **TOLONGLAH IBU WALI KELASSSS, ABSOLUTE DUO SAYA JANGAN DISITA.**

 **.**

 **IYA.**

 **ABSOLUTE DUO GUE KESITA. KAN MAMPUS YA.**

 **Ngomong-ngomong, di fic ini, aturan yang saya jadikan acuan itu peraturan dari sekolah saya. Saya paparin nih, tapi pake bahasa saya ya.**

 **\- Dilarang keras membawa barang-barang berbau porno ke sekolah**

 **\- Siswa/i hanya diizinkan untuk membawa handphone tidak berfitur (kayak nakia jadul, esio, dll. yang cuma bisa buat telpon dan sms aja. Gak boleh berkamera dan berinternet)**

 **\- Siswa/i tidak diizinkan membawa senjata tajam**

 **\- Siswa/i tidak diperkenankan membawa barang-barang yang mengganggu kegiatan pembelajaran (novel, komik, alat permainan lainnya)**

 **\- Laptop hanya boleh dibawa pada saat dibutuhkan (kalau dalam suatu pelajaran ada presentasi, atau pas mau konsultasi karya tulis)**

 **.**

 **Itu baru sebagian dari isi aturan sekolah T"T**

 **Jujur saya sering banget bawa laptop, buat main sejujurnya, walau kadang ada presentasi atau 'latihan'.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terakhir, maafkan saya yang nggak ngelanjut-lanjutin fic saya yang 'Paskibra'. Jujur saya gaada ide.**

 **Spoiler sedikit deh, ide cerita chapter berikutnya di fic 'Paskibra'.**

 **\- Hujan, dan Nakamura minta ditemenin Nagisa ke toilet malem-malem.**

 **.**

 **HOAHAHA segitu aja yak ;D ntar gaasik.**

 **Okeh sekian dari saya, bye byeeee 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OHIYA.**

 **Ada yang berkenan ngasih review? *kedip2* /najis**


End file.
